Cobalah Mengerti
by Uzumaki NaMa
Summary: SasuHina!AU/Ceritanya,si gadis Hyuuga galau lantaran pujaan hati tak kunjung berniat membalikkan keadaan. Zona hubungan masih di batas pertemanan/Dedicated to #14OFSHE dan #CPC2016/Bahasa belibet dan sedikit kasar/Mind to RnR?


" **Cobalah Mengerti** **"**

 **-Eks Peterpan / Noah-**

 **SasuHina!AU**

 **#14OFSHE – Black dan #CPC2016**

 **Warning! Bahasa belibet dan segala macam typo.**

 **Maaf kalau humor tak tampak. Semoga menghibur ^^**

 **.**

 _ **Selamat membaca**_ _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Adalah Hyuuga Hinata, seorang perempuan pecinta yang sedang keramas demi membersihkan diri. Baru bangun tidur gegara tadi malam waktu tidurnya molor sampai jam 1 pagi.

Ceritanya, si gadis Hyuuga lagi galau segalau-galaunya lantaran pujaan hati tak kunjung berniat membalikkan keadaan. Zona hubungan selama ini masih di batas pertemanan. Kata orang modern, namanya _Friendzone._

Prosedur sudah dilaksanakan sesuai syarat dan ketentuan. Mulai dari yang luar biasa sampai yang biasa-biasa aja semacam kedip-kedip manja. Sayang, hasil tak kunjung keluar dengan pasti. Ibarat kata, kalau kita lagi tes buat dapetin SIM, kita malah disuruh ngulang tahun depan. Emangnya UN!

Informasi soal pujaan tidak perlu diragukan. Hinata sudah mendapatkan yang layak dijual dan dipercaya. Teruji secara klinis karena keluaran langsung dari yang punya pabrik.

"Mikoto _-baasan_ , apa baju dalam yang sering Sasuke pakai?"

Pertanyaan macam itu sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari mereka berdua sebagai kaum hawa. Kalau orang bilang itu, buat dapetin anaknya, dapetin dulu mertuanya. Kali aja dapat mukjizat, tiba-tiba ada relasi perjodohan direncanakan demi mencapai kemakmuran dua perusahaan besar. Hyuuga yang punya pabrik air mineral, dan Uchiha yang punya ladang minyak sawit buat goreng-gorengan di rumah. Semoga air dan minyak bisa bersatu.

Masalah sebenarnya bukan terletak pada perasaan Hinata ataupun tingkah lakunya. Hinata yakin, Sasuke pasti tahu soal perasaan membara-bara di hati. Yang jadi soal adalah bagaimana Sasuke memperhatikan perasaannya. Yang Hinata tahu, Sasuke itu kurang peka–gak peka malah. Padahal hampir tiap hari dia ngasi kode yang gak tanggung-tanggung. Ngasi kado hadiah dengan ucapan, "Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke- _kun_." Meski tahu Ulang tahun Sasuke baru lewat bulan yang lalu.

Intinya Hinata lagi galau. Dia gak bisa terus-terusan diginiin. Hatinya sakit laksana pedang Arjuna menancap di hati. Bukannya berdarah-darah, dia malah marah-marah. Bukannya bikin dia mati, dia malah gak bisa tidur untuk melalang buana ke alam mimpi.

Hinata sadar. Dia itu maso. Banyak hal yang bikin dia sakit, malah jadi alasan buat dirinya bertahan dari siksa batin. Alasannya sih mudah. Karena yang ia kenal sebagai pria, hanya Sasuke seorang. Yang lain.., lewat ajalah.

Terkesan berlebih... enggak juga sih ya. Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, bahkan Akamaru sekalipun juga teman Hinata. Teman-teman Hinata itu sudah semacam saudara yang gak bisa dipisahkan bahkan dengan air buatan pabriknya. Kentalnya melebihi kekentalan minyak milik keluarga Uchiha. Darahnya pun meski beda jauh antara A dan O, mereka solid dan tak terpisahkan. Mereka gak mungkin jadi tempat berlabuh kapal cinta Hinata yang menanti untuk kandas. _Asek Asek..._

Pagi-pagi Hinata sudah siap berangkat sekolah. Sepatu hitam, kaos kaki hitam, rok lipit hitam, sabuk hitam, rompi hitam, dasi hitam, jepit hitam, ransel hitam, yang berbeda cuma kemeja lengan panjang warna putih.

"Hina, Mama titip salam buat Mikoto- _baasan_ ya."

"Oke, Ma."

Tiap pagi percakapan keduanya emang begitu-begitu aja. Padahal rumah Uchiha ada di depan mata sana. Dan setahu Hinata, keluarga Uchiha baru saja pulang setelah sarapan bersama yang katanya buat menyambung tali silaturrahmi. Takut putus katanya. Yah.., lebih gak putus lagi kalau ada kisah percintaan yang membumbui. Itu sih akal-akalan Hinata aja.

Masuk garasi, dia ambil sepeda kayuhnya yang berwarna hitam. Jangan salah, ini juga salah satu kode yang dibicarakan Hinata di awal. Perlu diketahui, Sasuke itu penganut paham, bahwa ' _Kehidupan itu seperti deretan tuts piano kebahagiaan berwarna putih, kesedihan warna hitam. Tetapi di tangan Tuhan, Putih/Hitam telah dirancang menjadi alunan melodi yang indah'._

Karena Sasuke mahir main piano dan _badboy_ , Hinata mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sasuke maniak hitam. Titik.

Hinata mengayuh sepedanya. Kepalanya toleh kanan toleh kiri memandang keadaan. Rata-rata seragam sekolah adalah warna biru, putih, atau kuning. Yang paling norak pun paling-paling warna oranye atau ungu. Yang hitam? Hanya dirinya. Hinata itu suka perbedaan.

Di keranjang sepeda bagian depannya, bungkusan plastik hitam jadi pengisi. Biasalah... kado untuk pujaan hati untuk hari ini. Tiap malam sebelum tidur, pasti dia letakkan di sepedanya supaya tidak lupa. Kan aneh kalo rutinitas tiba-tiba alpa cuma karena lupa.

"Hinata..."

Itu Sakura yang menyapa di trotoar jalan. Hinata memilih berhenti, "Mau bonceng?"

"Seperti biasalah." Sakura nyengir lantas duduk di dudukan belakang.

Angin-anginan terbangkan kelopak bebungaan. Yang nakal juga membelai rambut keduanya. Spot pandangan kalau dilihat dari kejauhan akan terlihat bagus. Apalagi kalau yang kelihatan cuma siluet hitam dengan cahaya menyilaukan. Sakura itu kan rambutnya pendek, jadi kelihatan laki kalau dari jauh. Belum lagi roknya gak bakal kelihatan karena dia duduk menyamping. Mungkin bedanya, mereka jadi sepasang kekasih kebalik, karena cewek yang jadi pengendaranya.

Tak apalah, yang penting romantis.

"Hinata, sadar Hin!"

Oke, terimakasih untuk Sakura karena sudah ikut andil menyelamatkan mereka dari kecelakaan.

Gerbang sekolah sudah nampak. Hinata berhenti mengayuh, Sakura turun, dan sepeda kembali dituntun. Keduanya jalan beriringan.

"Hin, kenapa suka banget pake seragam yang lama sih? Kan yang baru lebih modis?" Sakura berputar-putar demi memberi Hinata hidayah kalau seragam warna merah muda gradasi biru lebih bagus daripada seragam hitam-putih nan jadul yang Hinata pakai saat ini.

"Tak apalah. _Beda_ itu berbeda." Hinata berucap bangga.

" _Boku wa kannai kedo, kimi no katte da!_ " Sakura membalas dengan wajah datar.

Hinata sih maklum. Orang-orang memang banyak yang gak ngerti sama bahasanya yang tingkat tinggi. Mereka kan memang gak berkelas seperti dirinya.

"Ya sudah. Aku ke kelas ya. _Jaa~_ "

Hinata balas melambai pada Sakura yang lebih dulu pergi. Cepat-cepat ia letakkan sepedanya di tempat parkir lantas melangkah menuju kelas. Tak lupa, bungkusan hitam ia bawa.

.

* * *

.

Kalau soal kado, Hinata itu ahlinya. Secara gitu, tiap hari dia bawain bungkusan demi kekasih tercinta. Meski galau belum hilang-hilang, Hinata rela terus-terusan ngeluarin tabungan. Tapi kalau kepepet sih, arang pun bisa jadi hadiah. Yang penting kan hitam.

Selagi dia jalan menuju kelas, Hinata mampir dulu di kelas sebelah.

"Sasuke..!"

Perlu diketahui, Sasuke itu sebenarnya _senpai_ Hinata.

"Bawa apa hari ini?"

Kalau soal hadiah, Sasuke itu pakarnya. Lantaran keseringan dapet dari Hinata, tiap pagi dia pasti ngabsen. Takut-takut Hinata lupa gak bawa apa-apa. Kan sayang kalau alpa walau cuma satu hari.

"Hehe..." Hinata cengengesan. Bungkusan di tangan kanan ia tunjukkan ke Sasuke, "buka sendiri."

Sasuke meletakkan bukunya di meja. Kedua _earphone_ dia lepas. "Aku buka nanti saja. Kau masuk sana."

Ah! Pujaan hati lagi _tsundere-modo_ kaya'nya. "Yo wes lah. Aku pergi."

Hinata dadah-dadah meski diabaikan.

.

* * *

.

Di lain waktu, maksudnya keesokan harinya, Hinata bertemu Sasuke di mal. Kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Apalagi momennya pas banget, malam minggu.

Cek baju, oke.

Cek rambut, oke.

Cek wajah, oke.

Siap. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Hinata berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke. Langkah dibuat seelegan mungkin meski tahu Sasuke belum sadar ada dirinya. Yang penting orang-orang liat dia bagaimana dulu lah.

"Sasuke–"

 _Jleb_

Apa ada adegan menusuk?

Entah, yang jelas Hinata gak bisa jalan lagi lantaran ditusuk-tusuk pakai seribu jarum yang konon katanya bisa menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit. Akupuntur gitu. Sayangnya akupuntur yang ini gak bisa lagi menghilangkan sakit yang mendadak hinggap di hati Hinata.

Padahal dari kejauhan sana, Hinata udah seneng banget liat Sasuke _–tadinya_. Celana hitam yang diberikan Hinata saat ulang tahun Sasuke. Jaket hitam yang dihadiahkan Hinata pas kenaikan kelas. Jam tangan juga, Hinata yang memberikannya kemarin. Penampilan yang cocok sekali seandainya yang digandeng Sasuke itu bukan makhluk pirang _ponytail_.

Hinata sukses galau lagi. Matanya perih liat mereka yang jalan berdua dengan _–Hinata benci mengakui ini–_ mesranya. Tapi apa daya. Kaki-kaki nakalnya enggan menurut sama panca indra. Istilahnya dia mendadak jadi _stalker_. Beruntung, dia sempat ke optik cuma buat beli kacamata hitam. Sekadar mendukung keadaan.

"Mereka ngobrolin apa sih. Gak denger..."

Muka cemberut dibuat. Mulutnya komat-kamit mengutuk dua manusia yang masih ketawa-ketiwi di depan toko sepatu. Yang perempuan mencoba sepatu satu-satu, sedang Sasuke memilih-milih sepatu yang cocok untuk dipakai si pirang.

Hinata gigit tali tas kecilnya.

' _Ma, Hinata pengen...'_ Dia merajuk dalam hati.

"A! Mereka jalan lagi..." Hinata lanjut berdiri dan mengikuti. Tak lagi peduli orang-orang melihat aneh pada dirinya. Yang utama, dia harus bisa dapat informasi soal hubungan mereka berdua. Hinata gak rela diginiin.

Terus berjalan, akhirnya Hinata berhenti kala korban penguntitannya menghilang bersama motor bebek dari parkiran mal. Hinata melepas kacamata hitamnya seraya keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

"Sampai akhir pun daku tidak mengerti hubungan mereka..." Kegalauannya terjamin naik hingga 98 persen.

.

* * *

.

.

Keesokan paginya, kamar mandi di rumah Hyuuga sebelah kanan tidak membekas basah pertanda tidak dipakai semalaman. Penghuni rumah yang memang satu-satunya pengguna kamar mandi itu tidak keluar semalaman meratapi keadaan.

Jika ditilik lebih dalam lagi, kelihatan benar kalau doi masih tidak bangun dari tidur. Selimut acak-acakan, bantal-guling yang berjumlah masing-masing dua terlempar di sudut tembok kamar, rambut singa orang yang sedang tidur, sungguh tidak ada rapi-rapinya sama sekali. Beruntung, kasur masih utuh tanpa mengeluarkan isi dalamnya.

"Hinata..." _tok tok tok_

Ibu Hyuuga masih mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Beliau tidak berani membuka pintu, lantaran takut mata kataraknya kumat lagi.

"Ini sudah ke sepuluh kali aku bolak-balik ke kamar Hina. Kenapa dia tidak bangun juga..." Ibu Hyuuga menggumam dengan tangan yang tidak bisa diam. Ketukan masih ia lakukan beberapa kali, berharap buah hati segera membersihkan diri.

" _Ba-san._ "

"?" Ibu Hyuuga menoleh, "Oh, Sasu- _kun._ Maaf ya, Hina belum bangun juga ternyata. Kamu masih mau nunggu?"

"Tidak apa, _Ba-san._ Saya sudah biasa begini." Sasuke berucap kalem.

"Ah kamu, _Ba-san_ jadi merasa gak enak." Entah kenapa wanita Hyuuga ini tersipu, "kalau terus-terusan begini, kamu masih mau nunggu? Hina itu kalau sudah telat bangun dia bakal terus tidur hingga besok _loh._ Dia itu paling disiplin kalau soal waktu. Kalau bangun jam 5 pagi, _yah,_ harus jam 5 pagi."

" _Hm,_ tidak apa, _Ba-san._ Saya sudah tahu dia begitu. Makanya saya sudah siapkan sesuatu biar dia bangun gak tepat waktu lagi."

Mata _amethyst_ wanita paruh baya berbinar, "oke oke, aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Ya sudah silahkan..." Tangan kanan Ibu Hyuuga membuka pintu kamar Hinata tanpa berbalik, "... _Ba-san_ tunggu hasilnya di ruang tamu ya.."

"Terimakasih, _Ba-san._ " Sasuke langkahkan kaki kanan terlebih dahulu. Sebelum melihat keadaan kamar secara keseluruhan tadi, dia sudah memakai sebuah kacamata hitam. Mewaspadai diri karena dia tahu kebiasaan si empu kamar saat tidur adalah membuat ruangan menjadi kapal pecah.

Pintu kembali ditutup. Hati-hati ia melangkah, takut menginjak sesuatu yang bisa melukai kakinya. Sembari dirinya siapkan sebuah perangkap yang sekiranya bisa membangunkan Hinata dalam sekejap.

" _Hnghh... Ano yaro!_ "

Sasuke abai meski mulut Hinata tak berhenti mengeluarkan makian. Belum lagi tangannya yang ikut bergerak ke sana ke mari, entah untuk mengusir serangga atau hantu.

" _Tch,_ _kaese yo... Boku no Sasuke!"_

Ranjang yang sudah tidak rapi semakin acak-acakan kala Hinata berputar-putar di atasnya tanpa bangun.

Tepat di sebelah ranjang, Sasuke berhenti kemudian melepas kacamatanya. "Dasar! Gimana mau jadi istri yang baik kalau tingkahmu begini? Baru sejam tidur bareng mungkin aku sudah menyebut _talak tiga_ padamu. _Huhhh..."_

Sasuke masih meratapi diri dengan keluhan. Ditatapnya sang empu kamar yang sudah berhenti melempar makian dan _pujian_. Terkadang dia bingung pada perasaannya yang selalu berputar-putar pada perempuan ini. Sasuke tahu, dirinya aneh, tapi kadar keanehannya bertambah sejak tiga tahun lalu karena rasa sukanya pada Hyuuga sulung ini.

Ayolah... Jangan sebut Sasuke _pria tangguh_ , kalau dia tidak tahu siapa-siapa yang menyukai dirinya. Kelakuan Hinata sudah lebih dari sekedar kode _aku menyukaimu_ , tapi lebih kepada _aku hidup untukmu_. Seperti itulah...

Bukannya Sasuke menutup mata, dia hanya menahan diri agar tidak lepas kendali. Dia tidak mau mereka sama-sama ternodai lantaran Sasuke "kelepasan" melakukan sesuatu yang kotor. Sekadar informasi, Sasuke itu kalau sudah kelewat senang, kekuatannya pasti bertambah. Jadi ia takut kalau sewaktu-waktu kencan bareng Hinata dan diminta membuka kaleng soda, malah _mengotori_ pakaian keduanya.

" _Huhh..."_ Sasuke memijat dahinya pelan, "...gak mungkin juga _kan_ kita bercerai, apalagi secepat itu. Tadi cuma bercanda Hinata, kalau kau memang dengar apa yang ku katakan tadi."

Isi bungkusan hitam yang ia bawa, dikeluarkan dengan tangan kiri. Sedang tangan kanan entah kenapa ia gunakan untuk menutupi hidung. Ia jinjing barang bawaan dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari kemudian mendekatkannya pada wajah Hinata yang terlentang.

" _HOGYAAA!_

Hinata sadar dengan cepat. Sasuke tidak terkejut karena sudah biasa. Benda bawaan ia sisihkan cepat di bawah ranjang. Takut Hinata sadar. Bisa-bisa bukannya cepat nikah dan punya anak, mereka gak jadi-jadi masuk K.U.A.

 _Amethyst_ terbuka lebar. Kedua lengan terentang lurus. Rambut berumbai tak ada rapi mirip singa. Persis vampir Cina yang siap cari mangsa.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Hinata langsung kucek mata. Pandangannya menyeluruh, lalu sadar kalau ada sang pujaan di sebelahnya.

" _Hm? Nan-da,_ Sasuke _ka?_ " Hinata masih sibuk menyadarkan diri. Tubuh coba ia gerakkan dengan peregangan kecil.

"Bangun. Jalan-jalan." Sasuke berucap singkat. Kedua tangan bersidekap sejajar dada. Ingin terlihat _cool_ di depan calon istri yang justru gak mungkin dijadikan istri.

" _Hm?_ " Hinata menoleh, "sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam 10." Sasuke melihat jam tangan hitamnya.

" _Heee..._ Enggak _ah!_ Aku kalo bangun jam 5." Hinata menata kasurnya sekadar fomalitas, bersiap kembali membuai mimpi.

" _Ah so?_ Ya sudah, aku tunggu di ruang tamu." Sasuke ambil lagi isi lain di bungkusan hitam. "Ini, dipakai ya. Aku beliin."

Sasuke pasang kacamata hitam, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan keluar dari sana.

Hinata masih menutup mata dan telinga.

' _Sasuke_ mah _ganggu aja. Orang lagi mimpi kejar-kejaran sama pujaan hati juga. Ini ada yang mau rebut Sasuke dari daku.'_

' _Sasuke ya...'_

' _Sasuke barusan ke rumah ya...'_

' _Mungkin sarapan bareng lagi.'_

' _Dia bilang mau tunggu di ruang tamu, ngajak jalan-jalan juga...'_

' _Sasuke ya...'_

' _Sasuke...'_

' _Sasu-SASUKEEEEEE!'_

Tepat di jeritan batin terakhirnya, Hinata melompat di tempat. Pandangannya lagi-lagi menyeluruh ke seisi kamar.

Bantal-guling di pojokan. Selimut urak-urakan di sudut ranjang. Hinata menoleh pada cermin. Bayangan di sana, ada orang lagi bengong dengan rambut singa, plus piyama atas yang terbuka kancing pertama dan keduanya. Lagi, dia lihat kolong ranjang. Sebuah kaos kaki hitam andalan Sasuke saat main futsal terbaring indah di sana.

" _a-"_

" _ALAMAKKK!_ HINATA GAGAL NIKAHHHHHHH"

Teriakan frekuensi tinggi Hinata terdengar hingga penjuru dunia semut.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kalau dilihat dari siapa lebih mengenal siapa, Sasuke jelas menang. Hinata sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa soal Sasuke. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, Hinata masih menganggap Sasuke sebagai pria kurang peka. Padahal _kan_ yang gak peka justru Hinata sendiri.

Memang, Sasuke tidak menggunakan cara _blak-blakan_ macam Hinata yang terang-terangan tiap hari mengeluarkan uang cuma buat beli hadiah warna hitam. Tapi _kan_ , cinta gak dipandang dari situnya. Kalau Sasuke mau, dia bisa saja membalas hadiah Hinata dengan hadiah yang sama tapi beda warna.

Sayangnya Sasuke lebih memilih cara yang lain. Sebenarnya gak jauh beda sama Hinata _sih._

"Hinata itu putri kesayangan Hyuuga. Tak ada satupun pria yang boleh memiliki putriku."

Kalau Hinata pendekatan lewat _Kaa-san_ –nya. Sasuke gak tanggung-tanggung, dia _to the point_ saja sama Papa Hiashi.

"Bukannya _Ji-san_ ingin memiliki cucu?" Sasuke itu pengertian. Jadi dia berniat mengingatkan Hiashi soal deklarasi masa lalu.

Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana senyum Hiashi saat itu. Paling tulus dari yang paling tulus, dan juga...

"Hinata kecil pernah mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menikah denganku."

...paling menjijikkan dari yang paling menjijikkan di mata Sasuke. Katakanlah dia sedang berhadapan dengan calon mertua yang mengidap _daughter complex._ Karena Sasuke jengkel dan _simple_ , Papa Hiashi sukses mendapat gelar _Dacon_ (dibaca : Dakon) dari dirinya.

 _Ma~_ Itu cuma sekilas cerita pengalaman Sasuke soal betapa akrabnya ia dengan Papa Hyuuga. Kali ini, dia tidak perlu lagi memikirkan itu. Pendekatan antar keluarga sudah tidak berlaku. Sasuke ingin coba yang langsung-langsungan saja meski ia benci cara _blak-blakan._

Sasuke menoleh ke kiri tempat Hinata duduk manis.

Rambut indigo lurus terurai. Jepitan kecil menghiasi di atas telinga. Poni masih rata di depan dahi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Pakaian kasual berupa atasan kemeja flanel kotak-kotak dan _cardigan_ serta bawahan _jeans,_ pemberian dirinya, terlihat pas dengan _body_ calon istri. Sepasang _Ankle boots_ berwarna abu kecoklatan terpasang menjadi alas kaki Hinata.

Semua perlengkapan yang dikenakan Hinata saat ini adalah barang bawaan kedua Sasuke di bungkusan hitam tadi. Demi menyempurnakan perjalanan kali ini, dia juga melampirkan bagaimana seharusnya Hinata berhias. Dia rela menyelami dunia _goglee_ untuk menemukan dandanan yang pas untuk Hinata.

' _Seandainya kau selalu terlihat seperti ini, Dewiku._ '

Cepat-cepat Sasuke melihat ke depan dan tersadar. Dia baru saja sadar dari khilaf, karena sudah lancang memanggil Hinata dengan nama Dewi.

"Sasuke, kita kemana?"

" _Hm?_ Aku ingin mengenalkan kau pada seseorang." Sasuke tancap gas, untuk menghilangkan gerogi sebenarnya.

"Tapi, kenap-"

"Sudah kau diam saja."

Hinata _kicep._ Dia bertanya dua kali bukan karena penasaran. Hanya saja pertanyaan dia tidak dijawab Sasuke dengan benar. Tapi ya sudahlah, kali ini ia mengalah demi pujaan.

Sasuke mulai menurunkan kecepatan. Sepertinya tempat tujuan sudah berada di depan mata. Hinata masih diam meratapi diri. Jauh di dalam hati, Hinata masih galau lantaran kejadian kemarin karena sudah memergoki Sasuke bersama perempuan lain.

Mobil diparkirkan di tempat yang tepat. Hinata dan Sasuke keluar bebarengan kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan putih nan besar layaknya istana.

' _Baru kemarin dibikin stroke, sekarang malah diajak kenalan sama orang. Jangan-jangan dia mau ngenalin cewek kemarin...'_ batin Hinata mulai _su'udzon_. Bayang-bayang dirinya akan bertemu makhluk pirang melesat dengan cepat bagai _roll_ film rusak. Meski begitu, ia masih berdo'a semoga doi benar-benar tidak bertemu.

"Ada pesta sebenarnya. Tapi aku gak tau ini acara apaan..." Sasuke berbicara dan jalan memimpin. Hinata masih membatin, entah mendengarkan atau tidak soal ucapan Sasuke.

"Hinata?"

" _Ah,_ iya?" Hinata berhenti kala Sasuke berhenti.

"Jangan pasang wajah pasrah _gitu._ Meski pesta formal, di sini banyak _sake_ -nya." Sasuke lanjut jalan. Kali ini berbeda, karena ia menggenggam tangan Hinata agar berjalan sejajar.

Sedang Hinata lagi-lagi melamun. Pikirannya masih berputar untuk mencari hubungan _pasrah_ sama _sake_ yang dibicarakan Sasuke barusan.

Sesampainya di _ballroom_ hotel, terlihat banyak pasangan-pasangan berpakaian formal yang berdiri tidak beraturan. Mereka mereka saling berbincang satu sama lain. Kesamaan dari seragam yang mereka pakai adalah warna yaitu hitam sebagai warna utama pakaian.

Hinata terpaku. Wajahnya tidak bisa diungkapkan kata-kata, saking abstraknya.

' _Pantesan aku kok ya ngerasa janggal dari tadi. Ternyata perasaanku yang begitu tuh gara-gara Sasuke yang pakai jas sedangkan aku pakai jeans.'_

Tapi bagaimanapun rupanya, Hinata tetap tidak salah. Pakaian yang dikenakannya adalah pakaian yang disiapkan Sasuke.

Hinata menoleh, melirik Sasuke di sebelahnya yang ternyata sudah hilang. Dia sukses ditinggal. Kepalanya tolah-toleh. Kakinya menjinjit berharap lebih tinggi dari orang-orang yang menghalangi pandangannya mencari Sasuke. Ia tak berani melangkah lebih dalam, karena takut menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Hinata..."

 _ **Deg Jleb**_ Hinata sukses kena _stroke_ lagi.

"Maaf meninggalkanmu."

Sasuke sudah datang. Tapi bedanya ia berjalan bersama orang lain. Bukan, perempuan lain. Bukan juga, tapi perempuan yang sama yang tidak ingin Hinata lihat hari ini. Makhluk pirang _sialan..._

"Mau ku kenalkan atau langsung berkenalan sendiri?" Sasuke menawarkan.

"Halo~ Yamanaka Ino _desu~_ "

Senyuman itu...

"Halo~ Hyuuga Hinata _arimasu~_ "

...Hinata balas dengan senyuman yang sama. Hinata itu spesialis menyembunyikan emosi galaunya.

" _Arimasu? Ah!_ Jangan formal. Aku ini orang yang santai. Apa Sasuke tak menceritakan apapun padamu?"

Orang yang supel...

"Tidak~" _Bahkan jika ia bercerita, aku tak sudi mendengarkan._

"Sayang sekali." Ino mencapit dagunya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk, " _oh_ ya, bagaimana hubungan kalian?"

"Hubungan?" Hinata bertanya-tanya. Bingung ingin menjawab apa. Bukan bingung _sih,_ lebih kepada _tidak mau menyebut kata Friendzone._

" _Ahaha..._ Tiba-tiba bertanya begitu..." Sasuke menimpali dengan tawa garing. Tengkuknya ia elus kasar pertanda gugup.

" _Yah,_ kejelasan saja _sih._ Aku bosan mendengar ceritamu yang begitu-begitu saja. Tak ada kemajuan. Mana mau negeri ini bebas korupsi, kalau kalian saja masih berdiam di tempat. Padahal cuma masalah _spele_ soal percintaan."

" _Sok_ bijak!" Sasuke mencibir.

" _Hey,_ kau pikir selama ini kau curhat pada siapa, _hah?!_ " Ino balas melotot. _Style-_ nya berkacak pinggang. Dan wajah, ia buat se-garang mungkin untuk menakut-nakuti Sasuke.

"Ampun _Ba-san..._ " Sasuke tangkupkan dua tangan di atas kepala.

 _ **Tuk**_ "Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku begitu di depan orang lain." Ino menjitak kepala Sasuke cukup keras.

Hinata melongo. Bukan hanya karena perdebatan mereka, juga karena percakapan kecil soal Sasuke yang memanggil Ino dengan sebutan Bibi.

"Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah B-"

"Tunggu!" Hinata memotong kalimat Sasuke, " _Ba-san?_ Apa maksudnya?"

Ino-Sasuke terdiam. Keduanya sama-sama memandang dalam diam, sampai salah satu dari mereka menghela napas pendek.

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya..." Ino sadar lebih dulu, " _yah,_ intinya Sasuke adalah keponakanku."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Jelas karena kami sama-sama Uchiha."

"..." _Uchiha?_ Hinata ingin protes sebelum Ino melanjutkan bicara.

"Aku menggunakan nama Yamanaka untuk bisnis. Yang tahu aku Uchiha, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja."

"Bisa dibilang dia adalah _Ba-san_ termuda di Uchiha. Umurnya pun hanya terpaut beberapa bulan dariku." Sasuke menimpali dengan masih mengelus bagian kepalanya yang terkena jitakan.

Perempatan siku imajiner mucul di dahi Ino. "Karena itulah berhenti memanggilku _Ba-san_ , bocah kurang ajar!" _**Tak**_

" _Ittai~_ " Sasuke mendapatkan satu lagi tambahan jitakan yang lebih keras.

Otak Hinata mencerna informasi. Mulai dari ia yang memergoki keduanya berbelanja bersama hingga detik saat makhluk pirang Yamanaka mengaku sedarah dengan Sasuke.

Artinya, mereka hanya sepasang _Ba-san – Oi_ yang kebetulan dilahirkan seumuran.

' _Kebetulan macam apa ini Tuhan...'_

Kebahagiaan Hinata kembali. Tak apa meski status masih _Friendzone_ yang penting saingan sudah berkurang. Lagipula, Hinata ingat tak punya saingan siapapun selain si makhluk pi– _bukan,_ calon Bibi yang sekarang sudah gugur. Karena sedarah gak mungkin menikah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

" _Tadaima~"_

Tak ada jawaban, Sasuke abai. Ia lanjutkan langkah kaki menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Dia ingin segera melepas lelah dengan berbaring.

Sebelum melompat ke atas tempat tidur, Sasuke lepaskan satu persatu pakaian formalnya dan menggantinya dengan piyama berwarna biru.

" _Huhhh..."_ Sasuke peluk bantal guling. Separuh wajahnya ia benamkan pada bantal.

"Kali ini aku salah apa? Ku kira cara tadi sudah berhasil. Kenapa Hinata gak peka-peka _sih..._ "

Tadi, sebelum pulang dari menyapa Ino, Sasuke menyempatkan diri mengajak Hinata menuju restoran terdekat. Ingin berbincang-bincang sekaligus mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melangkah ke depan. Sasuke sudah bulatkan tekad sejak pagi tadi untuk segera mendeklarasi kepemilikannya pada Hinata.

* * *

" _Hinata, aku mau ngomong."_

" _Sasuke sudah ngomong itu."_

" _Iya, tapi bukan ngomong yang itu. Aku mau ngomong yang ini."_

" _Ya udah ngomong aja. Hinata dengerin."_

" _Itu... Kita kan udah lama temenan. Gak boleh ada rahasia-rahasiaan lagi. Kita kan udah janji jari kelingking."_

" _Iya, Hinata ingat. Tenang aja. Hinata masih sayang sama badan. Gak mau ditusuk sama seribu jarum."_

" _Iya. Jadi... Hinata mau nikah sama Sasuke enggak?"_

" _Nikah? Gak mau. Hinata maunya jadi pacar Sasuke aja."_

" _Gitu ya..."_

* * *

Sasuke galau lantaran ditolak calon istri. Padahal momennya sudah pas. Kenapa Hinata tetap gak peka dan memilih jadi pacar daripada istri? Padahal istri jelas jauh lebih tinggi dari pacar.

Sasuke galau. Pengen _move on_ , tapi gak mau kalau bukan Hinata.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sasuke _mah_ gak peka. Hinata _kan_ pengennya jadi pacar. Kenapa tiba-tiba ngajak nikah. Ini kita masih sekolah _tau'!_ Mana boleh nikah..."

Hinata mengigau di dalam kamar bersama _style_ kapal pecahnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _Ish,_ kecewa. Ku kira Sasuke bakal bawain Hinata yang udah buncit. Kenapa malah dibawa jalan-jalan... Ini aku pengen nimang cucu kapan jadinya?"

Ibu Hyuuga dilema. Dan nasib sial harus diterima Papa Hiashi karena menjadi pelampiasan lemparan bantal oleh sang istri. Padahal dia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk pelampiasan yang _lebih plus plus._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dedikasi untuk Event #14OFSHE dan #CPC2016**_

 _ **Semoga terhibur ^^**_

 _ **Sedikit glosarium...**_

 _ ****Dacon diatas^ saya gak tau ini istilah ada atau tidak. Tapi saya buat begini, inspirasi dari Siscon untuk Sister Complex dan Brocon untuk Brother Complex.**_

 _ **Kalau ada kata-kata yang tidak dimengerti, sebaiknya dipaksakan mengerti yah Reader-san xD Saya bingung yang mau menjelaskan.**_

 _ **Akhir kata...**_

 _ **Mind to Rnr?**_


End file.
